Back in the game
by stealthshadow2013
Summary: Jason Scott is an ex-splinter cell who who uses his talents as a cat burglar. He finds himself drawn back into the world of espionage after a failed assassination attempt on his life leads him on a hunt that will force him to utilize all of his skills against an unexpected enemy. Takes place after Conviction.
1. Chapter 1

Jason Scott walked the perimeter of his target for a third time pretending to be on a night jog while staring at the opulent mansion across the street from him. He feigned looking at the immaculately trimmed lawn or the expensive cars while in reality he was looking at the placement of security cameras and the the patrols of armed thugs paid to look tough and keep thieves out. Jason knew if he needed to he could take them all out in a firefight or quietly one by one but thats not what he was here to do. If everything went his way, no one would even know he was here. He felt a vibration in his pocket and muttered under his breath "about time" as he reached for his phone. The text read,

All right go time

V.

V was a mysterious individual who had contacted him after he started gaining notoriety as a successful cat burglar via text. Obviously he hadn't given anyone his number so he was cautious of this person, but V had texted him the details of a great score that was a perfect success thanks to his skills and V's intel. Eventually they came to an agreement of sorts. V supplied the intel, Jason did the job and left V's share at a random location his choice. They'de never met but one less variable in Jason's life suited him just fine. At the moment they were doing another ordinary job. V provided a way in and he went in.

He made his way on to the lawn and crouched behind a hedge. Four guards patrolled the lawn with various sub machine guns and but posed little threat because they didn't expect anyone. Even so Jason crept silently towards the mansion. The lawn was well lit and less than ideal for what he was trying to do but he knew how to walk around the spots of light and stay in the shadows, however little there may be. Everyone who made it through splinter cell training did. After making it to the mansion walls, he scaled a pipe that sat against the wall until he reached a window sill on the third floor and hung from it by his fingertips. With one of his hands he checked the window to see if it was locked. Luckily it wasn't because if he had to break it, it would make noise he didn't want to risk. As it was he slid the window open and jump into the room. It was completely dark and judging by the decor and furniture he was some kind of entertainment room. He consulted his smartphone and studied the floor plan V sent him. According to the plan he had to go up a floor and into the hall and second room on the right. He put the phone away and proceeded out of the room but when he made it to the door he saw two guards talking.

"Esto es una mierda, nadie alguna vez intenta entrar aqui y estoy loco aburrido" the first guard complained.

"Estas mirando esto al reves," the second guard replied "nadie nunca intente entrar aqui, asi que nos pagan por no hacer practicamentes nada".

"Tiene razon, nunca pense".

After their little exchange the two guards broke apart and started going their own ways,one of them heading straight for the spot Jason was hiding but he was ready and mentally prepared himself to make his move. These guys were unprofessional idiots but they didn't seem like to bad people so he decided to go nonlethal. As the guard walked into the doorway Jason brought his arm out hit him in the stomach and windpipe then dragged behind the door where he squeezed the pressure point on the guards neck until he was rendered unconscious. After taking care of him, Jason noticed the other guard was heading up the same stairs he needed to go up and followed him up to the fourth floor while remaining silent. Totally oblivious to Jason behind him, the guard walked into another hallway and Jason slipped past him into the homeowners office. He closed the door behind him and searched around for the safe. Finally after about a minute and a half of searching he found it under the desk,key coded. He texted V,

I'm in. What's the key code to the safe.

Thirty seconds later he got his reply.

Don't move. I will have it five minutes.

He sighed impatiently and opened the door to the balcony overlooking a pool to see if there were any suspicious guards in the back yard. After satisfied that there weren't any he went back into the office to wait for V's text while also listening for any threats out in the hallway. A few seconds later he heard footsteps approaching the door and a voice call out "Hey Cristian, where are you!" Then the office door opened and the guard walked in and looked around the office. Jason stayed crouched in a shadowy section behind the desk and kept track of the guards location in the room by listening to his footsteps and breathing.

"Something isn't right" the guard walked toward where Jason was hiding and he knew he would be discovered any second so he acted first by punching the guards face and quickly snatching the uzi from his hands and throwing it across the room. The guard reacted much quicker than Jason anticipated and tackled him to the ground. Jason aimed various punches at the guards stomach and chest to knock him off but this guard seemed to be a professional or at least had some prior training because he was able to block and counterattack some of Jason's attacks. But Jason rolled over so that he was on top of the guard and delivered two devastating punches to the guards face. Jason then picked up the disorientated guard by the collar and smashed his face onto the edge of the desk, breaking his nose if the punches hadn't already. Unconsciousness was immediate. After hiding the body in a shadowy corner, Jason slumped on a wall to catch his breath. It had been awhile since he had been in fight like that and even though he kept himself in great shape he was a little rusty in CQC especially since whoever that guard was, he was definitely definitely not the average thug he usually came across. While contemplating that and wondering what was taking V so long to get back to him, he saw a red light floating across the sky. Any other person would have brushed it off as a random plane but Jason's soldier senses immediately made him take note that it was flying oddly low. Then the silhouette came into focus and recognized it immediately, a predator drone and there wasn't a doubt in his mind that it was after him. His suspicions were confirmed when the predator launched a missile in his direction or more accurately, the offices direction. Time seemed to slow Jason considered his options. He knew if he to run out into the hall he would not escape the missiles blast and couldn't think of any other feasible option so he did the only thing he could and jumped over the balcony and into the pool. He surfaced just in time to see the missile hit the office he was occupying a few seconds earlier and quickly dove back under to lessen the impact of any debris. Some debris did get into the pool but he was able to escape without any serious injuries. As he got out of the pool he saw the house was now in chaos with guards trying to fight fires that had started in the house and evacuate any wounded. He searched the skies for the drone but saw that it had already left, probably to avoid being detected by any authorities. As he heard sirens he quickly fled the scene with one thought on his mind. Only one person knew he was going to be here and that person probably knew about his past as a spec ops soldier in order to go to such great lengths to kill him. Time to find out who V really was.


	2. Chapter 2

Jason stayed at a small,more rundown neighborhood in Cali, not a safe area by any means with criminals and lowlifes residing here but he wasn't worried it because if anyone tried to rob him they would find a lot more than they bargained reason he stayed her was because it was a great place to lay low and that was enough for him. His apartment was a cheap rundown apartment that was cold and drafty at nights and the little paint it had was almost completely peeled off but it was easy to secure and no one would think to look for him in a place like this and that was all that he cared about. But apparently he wasn't as hidden as he thought he was because obviously someone knew he was here and wanted him dead pretty badly if they would go to the length to set him up. His apartment was pitch black when he entered it and after closing and locking the door behind him the first thing he did was head to the bathroom to clean up his various wounds. He took off his shirt revealing his toned muscular chest and grabbed the first aid kit from the medicine cabinet and cleaned the scratches on his chest, check and under his brown eyes. When he finished he wet his hands in the sink and ran his fingers through his short black hair to remove the dust and drywall from the mansion debris and then retired to his room. He stuck his gun in the nightstand drawer next to his bed and his knife under his pillow. Paranoid, maybe. But his line of work both then and now taught him that you had to be ready for anything and somebody was clearly after him so he didn't want to be caught unprepared.

##############################################################################

"_Nice work Scott, you beat your time in the course." Fisher congratulated as he looked at Jason's new record. He was referring to a training course where soldiers ran through as fast as they could shooting targets and beating each others times._

"_Thank you sir."_

"_I told you, We're not as formal as your last outfit so just call me Fisher."_

"_Got it Fisher." Fisher nodded and walked away as Jason's friend walked up._

"_Man nice job that was great, you beat my time by 2 and a half seconds."_

"_Thanks Mike, when do you think we will be called up." _

"_I don't know but it can't be long now." Jason Scott and Michael Coleman recently were offered splinter cell training at Third Echelon headquarters and were about to be interviewed by Third Echelons director Irving Lambert and if he approved of them he would clear them for duty. Sam Fishers voice called out to them. _

"_Scott, Coleman, Lambert wants to see you!" Michael turned to his friend._

"_You ready."_

"_Ready as I'll ever be." They turned and followed Fisher to the directors office. _

_##############################################################################_

When Jason awoke he got to work formulating his next move. He knew that he needed a plan if he was going to get back at whoever attacked him but he couldn't retaliate without knowing who it was that was after him and his only lead at what was going was his mysterious 'friend' V. He didn't know who or where V was be he knew a way to find out. Santiago Perez. If there was something illegal going on in Colombia Santiago knew about it. Jason had crossed paths numerous times with Santiago as he was making a name for himself in the Colombian underworld and it was certain he would know something about V. Santiago owned a junkyard/chop shop he used a front for his illegal business and Jason knew he had a few 'workers' that watched over the shop with hidden weapons and intimidated unsure customers. Jason picked up his suppressed five-seven handgun and combat knife he had from his old job and headed out the door. He would ask Santiago nicely but he wasn't usually the type to give up information willingly so this probably wouldn't end well… for Santiago.


End file.
